Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select functions is provided.
Also, as mobile terminals are considered as personal belongings for expressing users' personality, various design forms are requested. The design forms include structural alteration and improvement allowing user to more conveniently use a mobile terminal. As one of structural alterations and improvements, a manipulation unit may be considered.
However, a manipulation unit provided separately from a touch screen hampers slim terminals and a simple design. Also, a problem in which a display area is reduced due to the presence of the manipulation unit on a side surface of a terminal arises. Thus, as a solution, an input method based on a new scheme may be taken into consideration.
Also, as mobile terminals are considered as personal belongings for expressing users' personality, various designs are requested, and recently, designs tend to be simplified by minimizing protrusions on surfaces of mobile terminals. Thus, touch screens are increasingly applied to mobile terminals, as input units for inputting information to mobile terminals.
As mobile terminals are increased in size, the number of touch window channels is also increased, and thus, as a width of a touch pattern is increased, a width of a bezel is also increased.